The present invention relates to a network equipment, and more particularly to a network wall plate. A conventional wall plate (FIG. 1) includes a wall plate shell 1, multiple transmission-line adapting sockets 2, multiple transmission-line connectors 3, screw bases 4 and screw base decorating covers 5, wherein the transmission-line adapting sockets 2 are removably established on the wall plate shell 1, the transmission-line connectors 3 are fixed on the transmission-line adapting sockets, the screw bases 4 are prepared to pass therethrough screws to fix the wall plate on the wall surface, and the screw base decorating covers 5 can conceal the screws screwed through the screw bases 4. Such a wall plate, nevertheless, suffers from the following shortcomings:
1) Since there exists many different types of transmission-lines and terminal equipments, a general-purpose wall plate has been expected to be respectively applied therefor. Conventional transmission-line connectors 3, however, are irremovably fixed on the transmission-line adapting sockets 2 so that they cannot meet with the needs of the various transmission environments. PA1 2) Conventionally, the screw bases 4 are integrally formed to the wall plate shell 1 and occupy a space the same as a transmission-line adapting socket does. Therefore, so far as a conventional wall plate having 3 adapting sockets is concerned, about a quarter valuable space has been occupied inevitably thereby. PA1 3) For a conventional wall plate with four transmission-line sockets, sometimes the four sockets are not fully utilized in real application so that if only three of them are used, then a corresponding space for one of them will be left to reveal wirings provided in the wall plate having thus no longer a relatively nice appearance.